zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Darknut
Darknuts are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Though they have changed over time, Darknuts are best known for their defensive capabilities. Darknuts are slow moving yet powerful knights. Typically, the thick armor and sturdy shield of a Darknut renders it nearly invulnerable from the front, forcing adventurers to circle around and strike from behind. Their erratic movement patterns also tend to be quite a challenge, one that is only compounded when they appear in groups. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Darknuts resemble caped knights. They come in red and blue varieties and are only a danger when Link comes in direct contact with them. Red Darknuts move slowly, while Blue Darknuts move much faster and deal twice the damage. Darknuts are impervious to attack from the front because of their shields. Red Darknuts take four hits to kill with the Wooden Sword, while Blue Darknuts take eight; Red Darknuts cause one heart of damage when no rings are worn, while Blue Darknuts cause two. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Kanalet Soldiers in Link's Awakening are literally identical to Darknuts from the Oracle games, and are even called Darknuts in the Japanese version of the game. They are found only on the grounds of Kanalet Castle, and they come in two subtypes. One wields a sword and shield and charges Link when it sees him. The other has no shield and throws spears from a distance. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Darknuts in the Oracle games come in red and blue. There are two subtypes: some wield a sword and a shield, and charge towards Link when they see him. Other Darknuts throw spears from a distance. These do not have a shield and cannot block attacks from the front. In Oracle of Seasons, Darknuts can be pushed and pulled using the Magnetic Gloves. In addition, a Golden Darknut appears on the Western Coast during winter. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker There are many different varieties of Darknuts. Some are armed only with large swords, others bear their trademark shields, and some even wear protective capes that must be burnt or cut off. These versions can be stripped of their armor through properly placed attacks. Link can also knock off all their armor at once by hitting them in the back with a counterattack. Once Darknuts have lost their armor, they become more dextrous. Disarmed, they use a simple form of martial arts to attack. The faces of Darknuts are also revealed for the first time. They have a demonic canine appearance. Their large swords can be picked up by Link and used as a weapon. When killed, they drop Knight's Crests, which they appear to wear as a belt. The crest can also be stolen with the Grappling Hook, but only after their helmet has been removed. Despite their burly appearance and bulky bodies, Darknuts are astoundingly nimble. Their strength allows them to break the marble pillars found in the Tower of the Gods and Savage Labyrinth in two with their bare hands, as seen when Link disarms one and lures it towards said pillars. They utilize a simple form of martial art when disarmed which includes a straight-palm punch and a roundhouse kick. If Link tries to charge up a Spin Attack, the Darknuts will do the same as long as they are armed. They can even imitate the Hurricane Spin. There are also four Darknuts guarding the Triforce Chart, of which two are gold Darknuts and the other two silver. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Their name is spelled "Dark Nut." They are heavily armored, and the red variety have a powerful sword thrust attack. They can be stunned with bombs or with a sword hit to their only vulnerable spot, their caped backs. A special classification of Darknuts appears only in this game -- the Royal Dark Nut, which is seen only in Dark Hyrule Castle. The strongest of all is the Black Knight, who is also found only in Dark Hyrule Castle. He appears twice, first as a mini-boss and then again in the company of some of the Royal Dark Nuts, trying to prevent Link from interrupting Vaati's ritual. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The armor that Darknuts are clad in must again be sliced off piece by piece. They are armed with large swords or maces. They are capable of blocking any attack or weapon that Link uses, and can only be hit when they are about to attack. Once they have lost enough armor, they throw their larger swords at Link and draw a smaller longsword. With this weapon their defense is not as good, but they are much faster, faster even than Link. Additionally, after Link learns the Helm Splitter, it can be used to effectively remove Darknuts' armor. These Darknuts are far larger than Link, and seem to be humanoid. However, their bodies under their heavy armor are wrapped in chain mail, and their form underneath that is never seen, but it is most likely they are Gerudo, since Link can sometimes get the chance to see dark skin under their chain mail. And due to the fact Ganondorf is Gerudo, and is taller than Link (much taller), that should support this. Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 at youtube and is the mini-boss of the Temple of Time kE49v41GTiI&feature=related Link's Crossbow Training One Darknut appears as a boss. It looks exactly the same as Darknuts from Twilight Princess, but it has different attacks. As in Twilight Princess the armor that the Darknut is wearing falls off as it sustains damage. Additionally, it also splits into hundreds of bat-like pieces; some of which seem to be luminous, and give Link more points if he shoots them. Additionally, when in human form, he has the ability to send bats flying at Link when he slashes his sword; There are also a smaller number of larger flying creatures which are worth 100 points each that he sends at Link. Darknut is the boss of stage 7. See also *Iron Knuckle *Phantom Guardian Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess mini-bosses